


Caught In The Spiders Trap

by Gamedy_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Abuse, One-Shot, Physical Abuse, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamedy_Dragon/pseuds/Gamedy_Dragon
Summary: Harry was the oldest of the four of them: stolen just a shy of 18 and having lived in the dingy basement for over a year before Hide showed up. He had made a point to vow to himself that he would help anyone that showed up, to those that were killed mere second after arriving, and to those who were mercilessly spared and make to survive down here for weeks on end.





	Caught In The Spiders Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this ^-^

**Killing Stalking. Harry Potter. Attack On Titan. Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Harry Potter_Tom Riddle. Eren Yeager_Levi Ackerman. Ken Kaneki_Hideyoshi Nagachika. Oh Sangwoo_Yoon Bum.**

**-**

**It's easy to become obsessed with something. It's also easy to break it.**

**-**

It wasn't- difficult to adapt to the life of captivity, in Harry's opinion. He had grown up with the Dursley's, after all, and that had been slavery in its own right. The only thing different was that he was being slaved for a whole different reason, and that there were people to struggle with him.

Harry didn't exactly understand why it was him that was suffering in the dingy basement. Why not some homeless chick off the streets? A man loosing his will to live? A child with cancer or an elderly on their death bed?

_(And he didn't exactly like to think like this, but for God's sake, why couldn't he just get a break?)_

They all had designated ' _Masters_ '; there was no sharing involved, if possible. The other three people, ' _Call me Hide', 'Name's Eren_ ', and ' _T-they call me B-Bum_ ', all had specific roles for their chosen.

Harry, himself, would say he had it the easiest. But he wasn't naive enough to think so. People had different ideas on what was the 'easiest' or 'hardest'. Compared to the others, Harry though being shocked every now and then wasn't too bad. His nerves may be a bit frazzled, which made him shake worse than a new-born deer, but it wasn't _bad_.

Hide was an odd one: still full of life and happiness. His 'Master', one Ken Kaneki, didn't like physical harm aside from a bit of hair pulling or arm grabbing. Harry didn't know how the bright kid could stay that happy. After all, he was barely sixteen and the only food he got was through cannibalistic tendencies.

Kaneki was sick in that regard. The rest of them got semi-decent food, while Hide was forced to bite through skin of young and old, skin ripping with blunt teeth, blood staining his mouth, and a hand threaded through his hair, forcing him further into the corpse.

Bum and Harry himself had been fed flesh before, as a sick mindfuck game, but they had the option to throw it up and know they would soon get a small meal. Hide didn't have that: he literally had to eat someone to survive.

Eren was, undoubtedly, the _luckiest_ out of the four of them. He got the nicest meals, was barely 'punished', and got regular clothes and baths.

He did, however, have to spar with Ackerman almost everyday, which seemed like suicide in its own right. Ackerman was an award winner when it came to fighting, holding many records and trophies, and despite going into his early or late thirties, he hadn't stopped training for a second.

Eren didn't have to do much household works like the rest of them. Harry was normally in charge of the cooking, Hide the cleaning, and Bum helped where he could but his legs were almost always broke, so he was more a liability than help.

Eren was in charge of cleaning the basement, even if his injuries were serious. He was to get rid of any remains, back them into bags, sterilize the tools they used, clean the bathtub and ropes and hammers, and burn any old clothes they would never use. It improved the living condition for most of them, but it was a harrowing job for a fifteen-year-old, never mind one who had arrived soon after seeing his mother being killed for one reason or another.

Never the less, Eren was the healthiest out of all of them, the one most likely to escape. Despite his regular injuries, he had fighting experience, healing experience from his late father, and was determined as hell to escape. The only thing holding him down was the fact his sister, Mikasa, was being watched closely and would undoubtedly be killed the second he stepped a toe out of line.

Harry thought it would be worth the sacrifice if it meant he would have freedom, but then again he grew up with Dudley being the closest thing to a brother, and that was just a bad experience to base relationships off.

Bum, Harry knew, was the worse one here. Not only was the physical Punishment bad enough to render him unconscious for days, he was anorexia thin, unable to move, and head over heels for his Master, Sangwoo. In fact, the entire reason he was there in the first place was because of his obsession bringing him to break into the house.

Harry thought he was stupid.

Young and stupid.

Harry didn't know his story, but breaking into someone's house was idiotic. Even if it was a dare or something: which Harry doubted, given that he had been the one to change his clothes the first time he was knocked out and was thus the one to find the small clump of papers numbering every possible code for the door security.

It was the intimate relationship between Bum and Sangwoo that disturbed Harry just a touch. The idea of being strangled, of being hurt and harmed in a way and the other getting off to it was just.. _Uuugh_.

It never failed to make Harry cringe back, dig his finger into his legs or hands. It was worse when the activity happened in the basement, where Harry had to sit and listen but not watch unless his Master was gripping his face and plying his eyes open.

He didn't know why he took it so bad. Hide and Eren took it reasonably well. In fact, it made Harry feel a bit disappointed in himself for thanking those above that it was Bum and not him that had to be strangled while the other jerked themselves off, that it was Bum being forced to stretch above and beyond his limits, to press up into a knife blunting at his skin, just for a simple bit of contact from the person he supposedly _loves_.

Harry was the oldest of the four of them: stolen just a shy of 18 and having lived in the dingy basement for over a year before Hide showed up. He had made a point to vow to himself that he would help anyone that showed up, to those that were killed mere second after arriving, and to those who were mercilessly spared and make to survive down here for weeks on end.

Hide, Eren and Bum have turned out to be the longest victim for each of the Masters. Ackerman usually managed to beat the other to death, a painful way to die, while Kaneki's unhealthy diet slowly starved an unwilling player. Sangwoo was just a violent bastard: not very picky about who he shared a night with, or who he tortured. He just liked the violence behind it, the control.

Riddle had only ever had Harry. Ever since he arrived, around two or three years ago, there had never been anyone Riddle had held captive. It confused Harry that he didn't how he should feel about that: but then again, Harry had never been the center of ones attention. The Dursley's had made it clear Harry was nothing but a burden. The house Harry had managed to get at seventeen was a rentable from a grump man who seemed to hate Harry for one reason or another. The schools Harry had attended put him as a painfully average student with average grades and an even worse social life than a rock.

It gave him a thrill, no matter how wrong it was. He loved the attention he got: the smooth touched over his skin as they applied too-tight metal clips, the strong hand that grabbed at the base of his neck to push his underwater, the relief when he was pulled from the waters grasp just as he ran out of breath and gulped in a mouthful of water.

It was... Well, Harry couldn't really explain it, since he didn't know himself.

But right now, he was... Happy to be where he was.


End file.
